


Mangos and Creme

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How is it possible that you are not dying from starvation?” Tim looked up from the folder before him, his fork full of leafy greens pausing half way to his mouth. It was a typical evening at the Drake/Kent apartment, with Conner eating his hamburger and fries, and Tim eating his large fresh veggie salad. They have had this conversation more times than Tim could count, and usually ended up with Kon convincing him to eat something that was within the greasy, heart attack category.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mangos and Creme

“How is it possible that you are not dying from starvation?” Tim looked up from the folder before him, his fork full of leafy greens pausing half way to his mouth. It was a typical evening at the Drake/Kent apartment, with Conner eating his hamburger and fries, and Tim eating his large fresh veggie salad. They have had this conversation more times than Tim could count, and usually ended up with Kon convincing him to eat something that was within the greasy, heart attack category. 

“Just because I don’t eat meat all the time doesn’t mean I’m starving myself, Conner. Not all of us can have an amped up metabolism like you and Bart.” He ate another bite of his salad and returned to looking over the case file that Dick had dropped off before dinner.

 Kon was quiet for a moment, mind busy trying to think of how to add some more meat to his boyfriend’s bones. Then it hit him. If he wasn’t going to eat anything, maybe he could drink it. With the idea in mind, he finished his dinner without another word.

xXxXxXxXxXx

“Drink this.” Tim looked at the dark blue plastic cup, wondering what exactly it was that Conner was handing him before meeting the Meta’s gaze.  

“What is in it?” Kon scoffed and held his free hand up to his heart.

“You really think I’m going to give you something you won’t like? That hurts Tim.” A single eyebrow rose in suspension. “Oh come on, Rob, it’s not going to kill you. It’s a happy compromise between your point of view and mine.” When the silence continued, Kon sighed. “If you must know it’s a fruit smoothie. It’s completely healthy, so just drink it.” Tim still was skeptical, but he took the cup and sipped it; his eyes watching Kon from over the rim. It was extremely sweet. Almost too sweet, with the blatant flavors of Mangos and pineapples, but it was good. Swallowing, his tongue came out to lick at the froth that had gathered on his upper lip before speaking.

“It’s a little sweet….” Kon was grinning nonetheless, and turned around to grab a cube of pineapple from the carton sitting on the counter before popping it in his mouth.

“Well yeah. Smoothies are supposed to be sweet.” He handed a cube to Tim who smiled and ate the fruit from Kon’s fingers.

“That’s impressive, Mr. Kent. Very devious of you.” Tim had to bite back the laugh at Kon’s confused expression. But he knew his boyfriend enough to know that Kon knew exactly what he was talking about.

“What did I do?”

“Mango smoothies….Pineapple cubes for a snack….” Tim watched Kon fight to hold his innocent expression. And eventually, like all the other times that Tim had waited, Kon snapped.

“Alright, fine, _maybe_ I might have had the _slightest_ ulterior motive, but really it was because I don’t know what other fruits you like because you’re always eating pineapples….” Tim just smiled and picked up a pineapple, handing it to Kon.

“I like all types of fruit. But we can always talk about that later…” 


End file.
